


The Plot of Revenge

by ali_kitkat



Series: The Bat's and Bug's Prank War [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_kitkat/pseuds/ali_kitkat
Summary: The execution of Marinette's pranks on the boys.





	The Plot of Revenge

Marinette knew the boys were going to be on edge for a while, that’s why she bided her time. She was going to strike when they least expected it. Tikki was a little angry with the boys, the spider prank scared her the most, and she supported Marinette’s plan for revenge.  
  
The pranks for each of the boys were easy to figure out.  
  
Damian didn’t participate in the prank, but he failed to inform her that his brothers were planning something and for that she was going to embarrass him a little bit. She knew that he was a very punctual person, all she had to do was adjust the times on all the clocks in the manor, only setting them back seven minutes. The embarrassment came from the fact that all his black socks were replaced with mismatched colorful ones. The brightest being the single Ladybug and Robin socks she put in the sea of blues. It was a calling card in a way. The taunt at the scene of the crime.  
  
Tim survived solely on caffeine, switching out the coffee in the manor wasn’t hard. Alfred was more than willing to help her with that prank. The reasoning of wanting to help Tim sleep more was enough for him to lend her a hand. He replaced the coffee in the kitchen while Tikki helped her with the hidden stashes that were scattered throughout.  
  
Jason’s social media accounts were easy to hack, the passwords for those were all the same. She wasn’t that surprised when her first attempts were correct. He was easy to imitate as well, posting comments on the recent photos of Damian’s scowls at the paparazzi. They were just enough for him to suspect that it wasn’t him but enough for him to think about whether or not he really made those comments. Putting green dye in the toothpaste was just for fun, while dying the strip of white in his hair blue was a little difficult it was worth it. It wasn’t his night to patrol, so she managed to get the dye in while he slept, cleaning it out was another story. She was glad when she brought the bottle of water with her when she visited. She felt extremely lucky that he didn’t wake after she dumped half on his hair.  
  
Dick’s wardrobe change was easy enough to do, when his time to patrol came around she sewed every pocket shut on every article. It was an easy challenge, though he did have a lot of clothing. Tikki flew around and kept watch in case he returned early, he didn’t. Stitching the final pocket shut, she returned the jacket back to its hanger in the closet. Gently closing the door, she exited and walked down the halfway just to see Dick entering. Waving a hello to him as she entered Damian’s room to say goodbye as her short trip came to an end.  
  
Bidding the boys goodbye as she put on the horse miraculous, she figured tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.  
  
She was right as she received notifications of the Wayne boys in different states of distress on twitter.  
  
_#onlyingotham will you see the Wayne boys a hot mess, and emphasis on mess. Dick is frantically holding onto his keys, wallet, lip balm and everything else that’s supposed to be in his pockets. Jason is smiling with green teeth, blue hair, and holding up Timothy Drake who looks ready to pass out. While Damian, the Ice King himself is wearing bright socks with his school uniform and scowling like the world itself is his enemy. #whoembarressedtheseboys #theyremyhero #butimafraidformylife___

**Author's Note:**

> This was also my contribution to maribat fluff week, it's day two #OnlyinGotham


End file.
